The Advenures of Anthony Holmes
by Emrys Rose
Summary: The son of Sherlock Holmes and the son of John Watson are friends just like their fathers were. They solve cases and live their ordinary lives but not with a twist. Anthony does not fight for justice like his father, and Jonathon has better deduction skills than his father and they are but teenagers living with Mr. Hudson. What adventures will be had with this troublesome duo?
1. Introduction

Anthony Holmes, a 15 year old kid, skinny and smart. He slung his backpack over his right shoulder as he was walking home from school.

He noticed a line of people surrounding a police tape. He noticed that a woman, red hair in her thirties wearing semi nice clothes and a ring was being questioned. The police had a sketch of a blond haired woman in her forties.

Anthony knew right away what had happened and how but before he could run through it in his head, his friend Jonathon Watson ran up. He was slightly overweight but not that much. He wore a pair of black glasses and wore a fedora. He usually wore a jacket to cover his obesity and would wear shorts or sweats depending on the weather. He was wearing socks and shoes, which was new because he usually wore crocs.

Jonathon ran up to him, catching his breath after the long run, he said in his quiet tenor voice "You really need to slow down."

Anthony replied with "I normally walk this speed and besides, you should walk faster."

"Whatever, it's a shame what happened to Mrs. Bradley, she and her husband were nice."

"To you perhaps but each other? Not so much."

"What do you mean?" Jonathon asked confused.

"Well look at her. She is worried but of what? Getting caught. She murdered her husband but in self-defense. "

"Anthony, how do you know that?"

"By walking by of course."

"Then explain it."

"What is it like in your normal little human minds? It must be so boring."

"Just explain it, Anthony." He said with an annoyed tone.

Anthony replied with "Fine, they were unhappy together, the ring she has isn't cleaned, means unhappy marriage. She is nervous hence her twitching, and nervous habits but why? Because she did it. The murder is obvious because of how many people and police are there. The description is of someone made up, she wrote a book and that was the description of the female main character of her book. "

"No matter how many times you do that, I'm still impressed."

"Hmm, you shouldn't. It is but simple deduction my dear Watson."

"Anthony! For the last time stop quoting my dad's journal."

"I like the term, and I like mocking my father."

"Why? You have nothing to hate him for."

"Yes, he left me with this awful curse of deduction."

"Get someone to teach you, stop helping criminals too."

"I can't and you know why."

"Mycroft. The criminal part well I don't know but you need to stop."

"Jonathon, no, I will not talk to Mycroft and I like helping the criminals instead of those morons that try to get them. They couldn't unless my father helped them and only improved because of that."

"No. You're wrong. They improved because everyone can. There is always some good in the world. You're father saw that and that's why he and my dad helped them."

"I tire of this conversation. Let's just get to Birch Street and Mr. Hudson. Then you can go play that ear murderous thing you call a violin and music."


	2. The Story Begins

Anthony and Jonathon walked through the door of their house. "Mr. Hudson, were home."

"Hmm, you two are home early. What did you do this time Anthony?"

"Nothing, I swear!" "Fine, it's a shame what happened to Mr. Bradley, hope Mrs. Bradley is ok."

"She killed him, Mr. Hudson." "Really? Would never have guessed. Where did Jonathon go?"

"Upstairs. Probably playing music." Anthony and Mr. Hudson sat at the table.

"So, Anthony, how is the deduction going?" "Well. Better than even my dear father."

"You know that you don't have to mock him."

"Why not though? It's fun and much easier than following his work and carrying the torch. And there goes that blasted violin, I should burn it."

"No! You are not burning the violin and why not be a champion of the law? Instead of a consultant criminal or whatever you call it especially at your age."

"At my age, you're expected to have done something. I'm a consultant criminal and brilliant."

"At your age, you're supposed to go to school and stay out of trouble."

"Whatever. Oh, lovely, that violin stopped. I'm done with this conversation. I'm going to go see who my next client, Jeff Moriarty is."


	3. An Offer I cant Refuse

"So Jeff Moriarty is it?"

"Yes, Anthony Holmes, is it?"

"Why yes indeed. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I've heard of what you do and so it's more of what I can do for you."

"Proceed."

"Well, I am the son of Professor James Moriarty."

"So? Oh, my father's nemesis, so to speak."

"Yes, I do not resent you but your father."

"Well seems we have something in common."

"Interesting, I hadn't heard that. Well I, unlike you it seems, have picked up the torch of my father's business."

"Is this an invitation to join?"

"Why you're deduction is good, and yes, I think together as partners, with our deduction, we will have a most fordable criminal empire, like my father who was only brought down by yours."

"I must consult Jonathon."

"Watson? Ok well that is what you do isn't it? Consult."

Anthony called Jonathon into the kitchen and told him of the idea. "Anthony, you're seriously considering this, aren't you?"

"Yes, yes I think I will even accept if that's okay with you."

"I've never been with or against your being a consultant criminal but this. Alright. If you don't get caught or get me too involved then fine."

"Glad were on the same page since I was planning on those."

Anthony walked back to the living room. "Okay, I'll join you in your business."

"Good, you can start tomorrow. Meet me at the addressed place and time." He handed him a piece of paper. He left with a wave.

Jonathon said "well then, I have a violin to play."

"Don't you dare!"


	4. A Typical Day at School

The next morning, Mr. Hudson came to the kitchen to find Anthony in there.

"Good morning Anthony." He yawned.

"Good morning Mr. Hudson." He pointed his glass to him then took a drink.

"Where is Jonathon?"

"He left again."

"Again? I thought he would stay around in bed longer. I wonder where he goes."

"He says that he goes to a friend's house."

"Does he?"

"I don't believe him of course."

"Of course you don't. It's not surprising. Though what is, is that you aren't curious where he does go."

"Are you asking why I don't follow him?"

"Yes. It's unlike you."

"Well I suppose it is but I will allow him his secrets."

"Will you?"

"Yes, I think I shall."

"For now, at least?"

"Yes."

"Hmm, just make sure he doesn't get into trouble."

"If I didn't already and if I didn't get the feeling we are already were."

Later at school, Anthony and Jonathon ran into each other at lunch.

"Is this seat taken?" Jonathon asked

"No, Watson, you know it's quite open and ripe for the taking it seems." Anthony replied.

After a while of silence Anthony started with "So where did you sneak off too?"

"I told you a friends."

"And which friend would this be?"

"So you're not going to tell me?"

"Nope."

"You're only little secret it seems."

"Not my only." Watson muttered as Anthony continued

"Not for much longer will it be just you're secret."

"If only it was mine only."

"I will know it soon."

"Sure you will!" he said, turning his attention back to Anthony.

"Why do you sound sarcastic?"

"Because I am."

"Wow."

"Wow, what?"

"You were able to successfully correctly use sarcasm."

"Now that is just rude."

"Until you are willing to tell me your secret. I will be rude to you."

"Well, you're rude all the time anyway."

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

"Really?" Jonathon said suspicious

"Really, so now instead of us just continually saying really. You can tell me why that girl over there is staring at you, Jonathon."

"Who?" he said as he turned around.

"Don't turn around."

"Fine, but who is it?"

"Take a guess."

"You don't mean?" Watson asked excitedly.

"Yes, your favorite person."

"Evangeline Rose?"

"The one and only and here she comes."

Holmes didn't really have to deduce this blonde. Her life was an open book since she came to the same school as the same as them. She was an attractive woman who had impeccable taste, well to some at least. She had some useful skills from writing to fighting though she didn't like it so she left it to others. She had hazel eyes that could be seen a mile away. Mathematics class was her forte. That with arts and crafts. She also could be great at computers or music but that's what Holmes assumed was the initial interest in Watson.

She came and sat down next to them and Holmes started with "well if it isn't the cowering ace."

She retorted with "well that's just rude." And laughed a bit.

Watson for a moment told Holmes "told you so." Then turned his attention to the person that he thought needed his attention more though he stuttered a bit before getting the first word out.

"Hi, Evangeline. Sorry about Holmes, he seems a bit moody today."

"That's alright. I came to talk to you anyway."

Giving Holmes the cold shoulder he was getting the message that he wasn't wanted and grumbled "Fine, I'd rather run into my ex." "Woops, speak of the devil, got to run and then hide but I'll find you later Watson." He ran off. Away from the "slim and slightly muscled with black and red highlighted hair with sea colored eyes devil."

"Well wasn't that weird." They said simultaneously. They laughed then Watson continued with

"So what did you come to talk to me about?"

"Oh nothing really. Just you know coming to say hello and I don't know." She trailed off

"Don't know what? You seem a bit nervous to just be saying hello."

She blushed. "Honestly, I was hoping we could be better friends than we were and maybe start with that event on Friday."

"Why of course. Actually I was thinking about asking you."

"Really?"

"Yah."

They looked at each other for a moment and then looked away for an awkward moment since they were both obviously blushing and nervous about talking to the other.

The bell rang and they quickly assembled their stuff and went to their other friends.


	5. A Troublesome Friendship

After school, Watson left a bit early instead of usually waiting for Holmes. Holmes however decided to catch up and start talking about how awfully simple Algebra 2, his last class was. Though it was just a cover for him to randomly throw in after the rant.

"So how's your new girlfriend?"

"What?" Watson said a bit too shocked.

"Oh, I'm sure you know what I'm talking about, do you think Evangeline might tell me how your relationship is?"

"No, Holmes, I quite don't know what you're talking about but I'm sure Evangeline would say how good friends we are and nothing more." He said calmly, a bit too calmly.

"Really? Well I'm sure that's not why you two were acting so strange and then she told me you're going to the dance on Friday, or that you possibly are trying to deny this a bit too much just making this more obvious."

"Fine Holmes, you win, we are going to the dance on Friday. Though we aren't much more than dancing friends at this point. "

"Or so you believe."

"And what is meant by that?"

"Only that by the end of Friday, you will have a girlfriend, officially speaking since you basically are a couple anyway."

"Why Holmes do you always have to pry into my life?"

"Because it is my duty as your friend, Watson."

Watson just shook his head and sighed as they walked into the house.


	6. A Dance before Buisness

The week passed quickly, Friday came as swiftly as waltzing feet. Holmes decided to go to the dance even though he didn't have someone to go with however was very interested in it. Watson however was giddy with excitement, that he was going to the dance with Evangeline. Holmes didn't understand his friend's excitement.

They left around six to get there around six thirty or at least Holmes did. Watson was driven by Mr. Hudson to get Evangeline and they arrived exactly on time at seven.

Most of the guests for the dance rather party had already arrived. Including Holmes ex, Angelica Frost, an ironic name for a "demon".

The beginning of the dance was rather awkward and everyone just found a table (for dinner before the dance) and sat and talked while everyone arrived, the girls in dresses and the guys in tuxes. Eventually people started to dance to the music played, it was mostly just dance however you want but at the end specifically they had a waltz. A simply beautiful classical song. The bow at the end of the song between Jonathon and Evangeline was romantic and of course they kissed and stood and the dance ended but as everyone left, Watson remembered that Holmes was talking to Evangeline earlier, he wanted to ask him what he talked to her about, but he noticed that Holmes wasn't there. He decided Holmes would be Holmes and left.

He walked Evangeline home and walked to his home after with a smile on his face. They now a couple were very happy.

Holmes however left half way during the dance. He walked around a bit and then to his real destination, a parking lot only fifteen minutes from his school but making sure he wasn't followed added some time and he got there exactly at eight fifty. He found the black car described to him and got in the back passenger seat, and as told to him, there sat Jeff Moriarty. "So you've finally arrived." Moriarty began

"Yes, making sure I'm not followed and then following your instructions takes some time." Holmes replied, their voices quite polite.

"Well, you are in fact the only person to have followed my instructions correctly on the first time and even made sure you weren't followed too, well done Mr. Holmes."

"You'll find I'm not an amateur. Though I am not very surprised you have had multiple candidates for this position, I am surprised I'm the only one who made it. "

"Yes, I was as well. The others seemed so promising anyway Mr. Holmes, shall we began business?"

"Yes I think we shall though there is one thing."

"And that would be?"

"I'm growing tired of the name Holmes. Call me Hemlock."

"Interesting, well Mr. Hemlock, let's do business."


	7. Buisness as Usual

When Anthony got back to the house, Jonathon was waiting for him in the lounge. Anthony tried to sneak by but his stealth wasn't very good.

"Anthony, I know you're there." Jonathon said. Anthony stopped and slowly walked in to the lounge.

"How was the dance?" Anthony replied

"Don't try to change the subject. I know you left the dance early and that you didn't come here after so where did you go?"

"Well uh, it's a secret to everyone." And with that Anthony ran up the stairs.

Jonathon just sat on the couch in the lounge, sighed and then laid back for a while but then got up and left. Anthony however was asleep very quick. His mind replicating his conversation with Moriarty.

"Now, let's say we needed this bank robbed. How would we do it and when?" said Moriarty pointing to a map. He drove Anthony to his so called hideout and started planning.

"Well." Anthony started. "You would of course start with who."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"It's quite obvious. Though I shall explain it to you so we are on the same page. Who is in the bank already and can be an asset and who will be robbing it. "

"I should have guessed."

"Yes, you should have. Now as for When, hmm I would say next Thursday."

"And why is that?"

"Don't you watch the weather forecast? Its supposed to rain and thunder and besides adding quite the dramatic effect, people where shake at thundering, the rain will make roads hazardous, the dark will conceal shapes and faces."

"Hmm I see your points. But what about how?"

"Well, I would think you would have someone on the inside maybe bought off with easily broken promises, when the clouds cover the sky, a team of at the most five goes in wearing normal clothes and dark masks and clothes to cover it, so they go in, have the person inside break the alarm to not set, then open the safe for the team, they then get as much as they can and leave and inside the getaway vehicle take off the clothes they wore over and will blend right in as a normal group of people after, and if all goes well, the police won't know till after and it will be too late."

"That's simply marvelous. Well I have a team to plan. You are free to leave, Mr. Hemlock."

"That simple? Very well, you know where to find me if you need me."

With that concluding statement, he left and a new partnership began.


	8. Communication Problems

Nothing interesting happened in the lives of Watson and Holmes for a whole week, until as Holmes said, Thursday. The day things began to change.

Watson had just gotten back from school when he noticed that there was a strange black car, parked right outside the house. He walked into the lounge with Holmes and Moriarty with one or two people in the room with them.

He walked quietly and went undetected to his surprise. They were exchanging simple words that seemed to be codes but what he found most strange was the bag that Holmes had. A large duffle bag that looked light and if Watson could guess he would say it were full of money.

Moriarty and his men soon left and Watson decided to talk to Holmes. He sat down and before he could say anything, Holmes started "I knew you were there, that's why we were speaking in code."

"I see." Watson replied, "That bag wouldn't be a paycheck would it?"

"And if it were?"

"Well it's none of my business but it is strange for him to be here just to give you a bag and exchange pleasantries or that's what it seemed."

"That's very perceptive of you Watson, though it's not my paycheck but rather my share. Also when did you become so deductive?"

"Recently, I've been slowly learning it and things related to it such as body language."

"Partial truth, but not everything, you're still keeping something from me. What is it?"

"How about we go back to your 'share' and I'll consider it."

"Well done, changing the subject back to something I changed it from. That tells me you must have a teacher but who?"

"That is not of your concern, now share please."

"You know." Holmes said as he stood "You should watch the news more often, it's more helpful than you think!" he yelled the last bits because he left the room.

Watson sighed and turned on the TV and turned to the news, it was talking about a bank robbery that had happened that day. It talked about the person on the inside and the people got away without a trace, all of the cash in the bank was stolen and anything valuable from credit cards to jewelry were also taken from the hostages. The police arrived only after the robbers left. The inside man was killed and his name was known to Watson as Mr. Rose.


	9. A rather Interesting Conversation

This was a bit of a problem for Watson. The shock wore off, and anger was pretty dominant in his emotions. Other than concern for Evangeline. He marched, not walked into the other room where Holmes was and though he was on the phone, Holmes saw him and immediately despaired. He told the other person he would have to call them back and as soon as he hung up. Watson was standing practically in his face for an explanation.

"The bank?" Holmes started "no that's not the problem is it?..."

Watson stepped in before he could say anything else. "You really don't know do you? You should probably take your own advice and watch the news a bit more often!"

"Okay? I don't see what you're so angry about." He said as they walked into the other room with the paused TV screen declaring Mr. Rose dead from the robbery and the only fatality.

Now it was Holmes turn to be angry. He apologized as best he could. Then walked out of the room saying rather sternly "I have a phone call to make."

The call was short, meet me here and soon basically.

He and Moriarty met, Holmes a bit angry couldn't help but feel ecstatic about how well the robbery went. He talked to Moriarty a bit angry at first but he put up the argument of these things happen and sacrifices need to be made. Holmes shared his happiness about the cleanness of the job and how well it went and so perfect to plan so he left okay, because the conversation was more for Watson's case than his, he just left with a bit of warning. "Try not to kill any more people, especially ones of emotional value to Watson."


	10. Those who Observe

When Anthony got home, Jonathon was missing, he assumed at the Roses' house. Anthony decided to do some thinking upon the matter of Watson's sudden ability to deduce. Not that he couldn't but that he did.

He thought of the possible teachers of deduction, the were only four, Sherlock and John are who knows where, James Moriarty s dead, the last possibility is Mycroft, Sherlock older brother and though quite old has a few tricks up his sleeve still. He can drive to wherever they would need to go for a deduction, for a lesson. He had a rather large house for someone living alone, which meant Watson could stay there when necessary.

Small things like this kept coming to his head and the last one unsettled him, Mycroft worked for the government at one point, what if Watson was training to follow Sherlock and Watson's footsteps in helping the police. It would be quite problematic.

He decided to follow into this investigation and left for Mycroft's. He noticed a few things as he closed the distance between him and the house, it was recently painted, there was a silver car in the driveway, the last thing he noticed was the horrible feeling he was getting. To him it was awful just to be close to his house.

He knocked at the door when he arrived and Mycroft still wearing his business like suits in his old age even, opened the door and invited him in.


	11. Light and Dark

Anthony walked in, his place pretty much the same, they walked into the lounge, it had a fireplace that was lit, the blinds were closed, no other light was on so the room was dim but what he could see was a wooden coffee table in between two couches and a cloth chair looking towards the fireplace which held a tigers head over it, besides a clock on the mantel of the fireplace that was it.

Mycroft walked back in with two cups and a pot of tea. They sat and Mycroft started "I can assume you're not here for a pot of tea or to just talk so what is so wrong, you had to come here to talk to me about it?"

Anthony suspecting him to have already known why he was here decided to say anyway " I have to know, are you training Jonathon?"

"And if I was?"

"Well, I would need to know."

"What difference would it make?"

"Many differences."

"Such as?"

"I knew this was a waste of time. Just answer the question would you. "

"If you can answer mine."

"Very well, I don't want him on the opposite side as me."

"What side would that be?"

"I think you know."

"I do, but I want to hear it from you."

"I'm afraid he will join the police and we will be enemies instead of partners or friends."

"Well I can tell you one things for certain, he has been training under my wing, we have solved a few police cases for practice but as far as I'm aware, he just doesn't want to be behind you, in your shadow if you will, he wants to be as good as deduction as you, he may even join you. Thing is, that's not my business, not anymore, though can advise you to be careful if you don't want your fears to be reality."

Anthony a bit shocked sat there then stood and left after saying "thanks for the tip."

"Anytime."


	12. A Simple Talk

Jonathon went to the Roses' house. Evangeline opened the door and practically tackled him. He came in and stayed for a few hours. They were like his second family ever since he and Evangeline had become friends. Mrs. Rose was like a mother to him and other than Mr. Hudson, Mr. Rose was practically his dad. He left for home as the sun set only after promising he would come the next day.

On his way home, he heard a car honk, after looking around, he saw a familiar silver car, Mycroft's car. He got in the passenger seat. Mycroft started "Anthony knows."

"What!" Jonathon said surprised

"He came by today and I told him everything. He pretty much figured it out already."

"Everything?"

"Not everything."

"You had me worried there for a second."

"Well I can't just bring up something that's not entirely relevant."

"That's good." Jonathon laughed. "I should get going. Jonathon got out and started walking home again.

When he got home, Anthony was waiting for him in the lounge. "So I hear your Mycroft's new apprentice." Anthony started.

"Yes, is there a problem?" he said as he walked in and sat down.

"No, not really, I'm just curious why you didn't tell me and how you were able to go to him to learn deduction."

"It was simple, I mean I've never had a problem with him as much as you, besides, he's a pretty cool guy if you get to know him."

"Why him though? Why not me or look for someone else?"

"It was just a matter of convenience, you had a life to get to and I didn't want to bother you, other than you who do we know that could or even would teach me deduction?"

"Fair enough. Enough of that, how were the roses?"

"Mourning, not the best but they appear to be fine despite what's happened."

"I take full responsibility."

"No it's not your fault."

"I feel like it is."

"It's not, anyway let's find something else to talk about, this is just getting gloomy."

"Yes, quite."


	13. Curiosity

A few days later, Evangeline went back to school and put a smile back on her face, Jonathon went to see Mycroft and Anthony was always disappearing. Everything was practically normal except for the increasing amount of uncaught crimes.

Jonathon suspected that it was Anthony's fault. In which case, he would be correct. He and everyone around him was wary of just taking a step outside. Things slowly began escalating though. First, the murder count went up with no leads found by the police. Second, more "news breaking" crimes like bank robbing were much more frequent. Third, police and important or higher up type people became corrupt. Accepting bribes for favors and looking the other way.

Jonathon now had quite a crises on his hands. Join Anthony and Moriarty and ensure everyone he cares about is safe but everyone else is in worse danger or join the police and take them down which the result would be that he and the people he cares about dies or that they are in danger until they take them down. Quite a predicament. He decided not to worry about it at the moment.

Rather he decided to play his violin, he played it for barely a minute before Holmes walked in and asked him to stop playing. Jonathon decided he might make an opportunity out of this.

"I'll stop playing if and only if you let me see you in action."

"What do you mean?"

"I think you know what I mean, I want to come with you next time you go to plan with Moriarty."

"Why?"

"Call it curiosity."

"And why should I allow your… curiosity, to be a key to our operations behind the scenes."

"Well I know of one reason." Jonathon said before playing his violin.

"I see your point." Anthony said as the violin stopped, "ill look into it."


	14. A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

**Author's note: to anyone waiting for this, apologize, I admit I'm not the most responsible writer nor courageous, and I often forget people want to read the stories I've written and I forgot about this entirely. Anyway, the rest of the story should be posted along with a sample of the next story. End note.**

The next day, Jonathon was randomly bumped into by Anthony who then grabbed his arm and started dragging him to a black car, once inside he was put in the middle and had a sack thrown over his head. He figured that he was about to see Anthony's new job.

He found himself inside a warehouse sized building when he could see again. He assumed the abandoned storage warehouse about three and half miles from Birch Street. It was on a dirt road that came off of Century Drive, some peculiar names he knew but he wasn't the one naming them.

Anthony of course confirmed his suspicions when he asked. Moriarty was quite shocked, that both of them knew what they were doing, Jonathon knew he would have to be watching his back from now on. He was led to a room not unlike an anteroom. Moriarty decided to start the conversation "So what do we owe the pleasure Jonathon?"

"Let's call it curiosity." He replied.

"Well, curiosity of what exactly?"

"Your base of operations and how it worked."

"Hmm, I guess this can be allowed though I do hope you keep in mind the one about curiosity and the cat, Mr. Watson. "

"Trust me, it's one of my morals."

With that the conversation seemed to end and the tour begin. He was showed everything they had made, from the vault to Moriarty office to the planning room. He even talked about the security at each room almost bragging but more of an assurance. After the tour, Moriarty was about to say something but was interrupted by his secretary who whispered something in his ear before leaving again. He turned back to Jonathon and said "Looks like it's you lucky day, you get to see us in action."

They then walked into the planning room, where someone was wanting to plan to break into someone's house. Moriarty went over several details. They went over what house at what time, and how much security it had, the probability of getting caught, who lived there, and several other details.

They decided how to get around the security, and that he would unlikely get caught but time was undecided. They tried a midday time but Jonathon had his own ideas. He joined in "If you go then, you will be easy to see and a police patrol goes by at that particular time. If you go more in the afternoon, you're less likely to be seen and the patrol doesn't go by for some time."

"And how do you know this?" Moriarty asked.

"There was a case, I… looked into which was in that area, a car does its rounds in that area since it happened and I just so happened to take a look at the area in person."

"Interesting… ill have to keep that in mind." Moriarty remarked.

They soon left after the meeting and he was dropped off at his house and though he had a good feeling he was welcome, he didn't feel as if it was right for him. Being quite tired from the day's events he went to bed and slept.


	15. A Coincedental Meeting

A few days passed and nothing exciting happened but Jonathon knew he would have to make a decision soon. He decided to go for a walk and end his indecision once and for all. He was walking aimlessly and only in his thoughts when he bumped into someone, he was about to shout but then he realized who it was, there was only one thing he could think of doing and that was hugging him. His father.

Watson, was quite confused, his only thought was "I thought you would be angry."

"I Am." Jonathon replied. "But I'm happier to see you than I am angry."

They left the busy street for Mr. Hudson's house. He was as shocked to see Watson as Jonathon was. Though he got a slap and some stern words from him. They went into the lounge to talk. They both had many questions. Jonathon started with the obvious one. "Where had he been?"

"Recently? Travelling. Going from place to place without a purpose. I ended up here and ran into you though if you're wondering why I left and where to, well it's a story. Sherlock realized that the last case we solved had a mastermind behind it but he was done with running around like a madman, he decided that the only way to stop something, or someone like Moriarty from showing up again we had to leave and to keep you and Anthony safe as well, though something went wrong and we decided to leave. Just the two of us and let you have a normal life. We stayed with an old friend, Sir Henry Baskerville. He had a large mansion so he let us room and we stayed until recently Sherlock died. And as I said earlier I started travelling."

"Oh so he was done by the time the new Moriarty showed up?"

"Yes, though now I'm curious. What about us have you known. Have you done what we did or are you leading a normal life?"

"Well, I know about your adventures with Sherlock but that's about it. I tried to live normally but with Anthony it was hard and now I don't think I really can."

"And why is that?"

"Well Anthony has been using his deduction more as a Moriarty than Sherlock. It was until Jeff Moriarty son of James Moriarty showed up that it wasn't serious but now he is constantly planning criminal's activities. "

"So then what's your role in this in this?"

"Well, that's what I need to figure out. Which side do I take. Do I follow in your footsteps or in Anthony's ?"

"Well if you're asking my opinion, id follow mine if I were in tour footsteps. Though if you decide otherwise, I won't love you any less."

"That was actually quite…."

"Helpful? Needed?" Watson said as he stood out of his chair.

"Yes, where are you going?"

"You have a full plate without me returning, I'll let you settle things and then we can talk."

"You're not going to stay?"

"No, I'll write down where I'm staying so you can find me when you want but when I was in a position like yours, I just wanted some time to think and someone to guide me. I get the feeling that I just gave that to you."

"You're right."

They hugged and Watson left but as Watson left, Anthony returned.

"Was that who I think who it was?" Anthony asked.

"Yes, it was, I need some time to think."

With that he left the room.


	16. The Last Straw

It had been two days since Jonathon ran into his dad. It was a Saturday, he loved Saturdays, you could relax and do nothing. You didn't even have to worry about school. This day however was very good. Instead of nothing, he had a picnic planned with Evangeline, he also convinced Anthony to stop his scheming for the weekend.

Around noon, he was about to leave when he heard the TV on in the lounge, it was strange since he was sure he had turned it off. He went to go turn it off, when he heard the news running "A dozen key officials killed in various countries simultaneously." Normally it would be strange, but this was definitely Anthony, he heard Anthony's last conversation last night, the details just fit perfectly and in that moment, Jonathon knew that he couldn't be allowed to be that powerful with no resistance. He had made his choice, he would stop Anthony.

He turned off the TV and left to Evangeline's. She was waiting for him, as they left she made a remark about the TV report. He would see what she thought of his decision. They walked to a nearby park, it was a beautiful place, there was a flat are with a single tree, perfect he had found the other day, for this.

After they ate, they cleaned up everything except the blanket they were on and put it in a basket of to the side of them. They lay there, staring at the midday sky, hand in hand, with the wind brushing against them.

He started "Evangeline."

"Yes?"

"I'm probably going to sound crazy with what I'm about to say nut just listen for a bit would you."

"hmm."

"I know who was behind the deaths broadcasted about today, they were also responsible for the bank robbery that." He faltered "that killed your dad." At this her hand tightened its grip on his. "I'm going to do a bit of detective work from now on and see what I can do to catch them."

She sat up at this. Saying "you're serious aren't you?"

"Yes. I want to know what you think."

"If you think you can catch them, go, but do one thing."

"What's that?"

"Stay safe."

They kissed and he said "I will."


	17. The Final Confrontation

Monday, Jonathon got a note during school. It was from Anthony in their code. "Meet at the lunch tables after school. We need to talk." It said.

He followed those instructions, he went there after wards and found three people there. Anthony, Moriarty, and most shockingly Mycroft. He sat down by Mycroft across from Anthony who was beside Moriarty. Moriarty started "So I've heard, you are going to become a detective and put a stop to our group. "

"I am." Jonathon replied

"Are you sure? Think of what we could do together! Think of what we could accomplish!" Anthony protested.

"By killing? Stealing? What would it accomplish? Giving the hard working police a run for their money as they do their best to earn their keep? Ruin other people's lives because everyone is living in fear?" Jonathon proclaimed.

"I guess you can't see the possibilities, but perhaps you can one day so we are giving you one final chance to come with us." Moriarty butted in.

"And if not?"

"That's where I come in." said Mycroft. "We will finish your training and get you set up as a detective."

"That sounds best." Said Jonathon.

"I knew we wouldn't be able to persuade you but Anthony had to try."

"Why? Why are you choosing their side?" Anthony yelled, sounding confused and hurt.

"Because what you're doing just seems like bullying and its wrong. "

"Together we could make an invincible empire! It would be better than everything now! It would surpass even our father's works! "

"And what would be the foundation? Innocent blood and lies? What I see is something good, a day where there aren't criminals, a day where people don't have to worry about a locked window. A time where everything will be 'sunshine and rainbows' just like we dreamed once. "

"You'll tear up our friendship for a dream that can't exist? Something that only lives in fairy tales and dreams?"

"Yes because one day ill change that."

"Fine. Then from now on we are enemies and next time I see you it won't be on friendly terms." With that he stormed off dragging Moriarty with him, practically losing his composure with every step.

"That could've been worse."

"Quite." Said Mycroft. "Now suggest we get that training done as soon as possible."


	18. The End Epilouge

20 years later

It's been quite the time for those four, three since Mycroft went to his grave recently. Jonathon lives happily, at home he's married Evangeline and they have two kids. At work he follows his father's footsteps, he is the best at what he does. He has his own unit of officers for the specific task of taking down Moriarty and Anthony's group. They've taken down half of it so far and even have Moriarty in jail. Anthony snapped the day they ended their relationship and has been hard to pinpoint and take out. They see each other but as enemies, it's an ongoing war between the two of them now but One day it will be finished. Jonathon's dream is very close to becoming reality. Crime is down and every one of Anthony's special missions is closed or stopped in its tracks. Perhaps one day it will finally come to one happy ending with the two of them together again, just like the good ol' days.

THE END


End file.
